


This Is Gonna Hurt - A Hellboy/John Myers Songfic

by Lilly_Bei_Stark



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Happy Ending, Hell on Earth, M/M, Songfic, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Bei_Stark/pseuds/Lilly_Bei_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John hadn't been able to pull Hellboy back from the brink of destruction with Professor Broom's rosary? What if he had to find some other way to call back the demon he knew and loved? </p><p>A/N: This is a very short songfic for Hellboy/John Myers. It's set after the first movie, but forget the Hellboy and Liz relationship. In this, the two are just best friends. I don't like the mushy romance for them, the movie didn't need it, and it's not in the comics. On with the show!</p><p>Warnings: Graphic Violence, Rape, M/M, Swearing....yeah, don't like, don't read.</p><p>Song: This is Gonna Hurt, Sixx A.M.</p><p>Disclaimers: I don't own Hellboy. Just love playing in his world. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Gonna Hurt - A Hellboy/John Myers Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hurriedly written fic. It's not up to my usual standards....but then neither is any of the other stuff I post. Hope you like.

Agent John Myers of the BPRD was on the run. This wasn't the typical scenario. He wasn't running from the cops. He wasn't running from a criminal he'd gotten jailed in the past. This time, he was running from his friend. At least...what was left of him. 

He wasn't entirely sure how he got out of Rasputin's Mausoleum. All he knew was that his head had been spinning like crazy. He ran through the snow, ignoring all of the aches in his body and ignoring the tentacles that were reaching down from the sky. He had tried and failed to get to Hellboy after Rasputin forced him to say his true name. Professor Broom's rosary had nearly worked. All he was waiting for was a little push. A push he failed to give when his voice was stopped short. Ilsa, the blonde Nazi woman that he thought he'd knocked out, grabbed him from behind. She choked him, letting Rasputin continue to whisper his poisoned words in Hellboy's ear. John saw the acknowledgement in his friend's eyes die. The warm amber masked by something dark. Something that promised pain. 

Newly awakened, Hellboy became Anung un Rama, and he opened the last lock with his right hand. John had screamed with the little air left in his lungs. He threw Ilsa off of him and ran to the demon's side, hands finding his arm and pulling as if he could use his meager strength against Anung un Rama. He was thrown off; tossed into a stone pillar, where his body curved in ways it wasn't meant to. John sagged against the pillar, too tired and insensate to move. But he had to move. He had to find a way to get Hellboy back. The agent realized that if he wanted to do this, he had to get help. He didn't know what he was doing like this. He was alone. Liz was dead, Hellboy was somewhere inside Anung un Rama, and Rasputin and Ilsa were only goading the demon towards apocalypse. 

John knew what he had to do. 

He had to run.

He found himself outside the mausoleum, somehow, and back to the truck they had arrived in. It was a bitch to start. With its age and the cold, the damn thing wouldn't turn over. John pumped the gas and turned the key again. With a reluctant screech, the truck came to life. Then he was off. John made his way for Moscow. If he could get there, maybe get on a plane, he could get back to New Jersey and the BPRD headquarters. He was hoping, praying almost, that Abe would be able to help him. He was driving fast over the snow, swinging from every near-fatal spin out back into the same tire tracks the team had made on the ride over. It crossed his mind that he should be careful. That if he died, then the entire world would be destroyed without so much as a warning about the cause. The thought didn't make him slow down. He was too desperate, fighting down tears as fear threatened to make his heart explode and his head pulsed with every beat.

His hope died as he got to Moscow. 

John felt the life ebbing from him as he brought the truck to a halt inside the city. People were running everywhere. The sound of screaming was a frightening crescendo that had become as constant as cars driving past or the wind blowing. 

Demons were everywhere. All shapes and sizes. 

They came with flashing claws, painting the streets with blood. Teeth ripped into the civilians, gouging large sections of their flesh away. 

The last of John's hope was lost as he saw a little girl wandering the street. Her eyes were stained with tears. He shoved open the truck door, running towards her as soon as his feet hit the pavement. He was too slow. 

The demons were faster. 

Long, lanky ones with black eyes descended upon her. They surrounded her and her crying stopped. Crimson pooled around their feet thickly. 

John felt his stomach roll. He ran again. His feet took him away, out of the city, with his instinct controlling him.  
==============================================================================

He wasn't sure how he ended up at the little church, but not knowing how he got where he was had been quickly becoming a thing. It was a small white building that looked in severe need of a paint job. The doors and windows were barricaded tightly and the layer of vegetation said that the place hadn't been used in a while. 

A cursory glance around told him that the demons had moved on from this area. No one seemed to have survived. 

John pulled his exhausted body up the steps of the church. He found a board near the bottom of the doorway that was loose. Kicking it from the side wrenched several of the nails free. He pulled the board away and shimmied underneath the rest into the vacant church. 

There were two rows of pews, with a aisle leading up to the altar. Everything was covered in dust. John spied a few candles on the table pushed up against the back wall. He had a lighter, but decided there was enough fire in the world tonight. 

He dragged himself to the altar slowly. There was a small, capped vase made of some kind of crystal. Holy water, if he had to guess. 

He laughed bitterly, imagining pouring the vase over Anung un Rama's head. It would probably just make the angry demon into a _wet_ angry demon. 

John gingerly picked up a small section of cloth from a little basket. Perhaps it had once been for communion wafers or church donations. He uncapped the vase, poured a little water on the cloth, and put the cap back. Maybe this was blasphemous, but he had to clean his wounds and patch them. He never knew when the demons would find him. The soft kiss of damp cloth on his forehead was gentle even as it made him hiss in pain. Ilsa had really done a number on him with that mallet. He wiped away the blood on his face, scrubbing a little in places that didn't hurt. 

The decorative table cloth draped over the altar was the next thing he needed. He pulled it out carefully, being sure not to spill the rest of the contents of the altar, and started tearing it into strips to bandage his wounds.

As he worked, John's mind finally began to wander. It seemed like the world had descended into Revelations. Fire and brimstone were just the environmental factors. This was far worse. Every pain, every torment from that book was going to happen if he didn't find some way to stop Anung un Rama. 

John peeled off his bloodied coat and shirts to get to the wounds underneath. He had at least a few broken ribs to bind. _Maybe Jesus could heal them..._ John thought bitterly. 

After all, wasn't this the second coming too? John found himself wondering if anyone would be left alive to tell which parts of the bible had been true in the end. It probably wasn't the second coming. None of them were that lucky. This was, at best, a call to arms. Those that could fight, would have to. If the human race wanted to survive, they would have to protect each other. They had to try and fight back. Humanity's finest hour had come and gone, now they needed to decide what to make of the Hell they were left with. 

John reached down to the gun holster at his ankle, pulling out the gun to set it beside him. He had to be prepared. Hellboy's fate, as Rasputin had put it, was to become Anung un Rama. John had to find a way to get him back. He had to help Hellboy rise above his fate, even if it killed him. In the end, he knew that his friend was still in there.

Suddenly, an almighty crash burst through the wooden planks at the entrance to the church. John grabbed his gun, ducking down behind the altar. He hadn't thought the demons would find him this quickly. He kept his back against the cold altar, listening carefully. What he heard was not many demons. Just one. And another very familiar sounding voice. 

"Listen to me, Red! This isn't you! Wake up! Please wake up!" John peeked around the altar. Liz's incorporeal form was floating a little above the demon's right shoulder. She kept reaching out, but was unable to touch him. John felt a stab of sadness. Rasputin must have given her soul to him... Hellboy's heart would ache if he saw the picture of the two of them now. 

Anung un Rama's eyes swept the church. John got the sense that he was smelling the air too.

"There you are..." John swallowed when the amber eyes landed on him. Eyes full of hatred and anger...but also a sadistic amusement. They weren't Hellboy's eyes any more. 

He pulled back the slide of his gun, hearing a bullet click into the chamber. It wouldn't do much. He was going to die. And it was going to hurt every bit as much as the demon's eyes promised. 

He popped up, raising his arms as he fired two shots into the demon's shoulder and arm. The bullets struck, digging past flesh, but the demon brushed them away and the wounds healed. John fired again, feeling pain deep in his heart when he aimed for the head. This time, he bullets didn't even find their mark. 

All at once, Anung un Rama was in front of him. The demon knocked the gun from his hands, then gripped his neck to pick him up. Liz was screaming at him not to hurt John, even as the agent's hands scraped at the one around his throat. The cold amber gaze seemed to study the human squirming in his grasp, then the altar beside them. 

A wicked look crossed his face. 

The demon brushed away the contents of the altar with his stone hand, tossing John onto the cool surface. The agent tried to regain his footing, only to have a heavy stone arm press over his waist. Anung un Rama met John's terrified brown eyes, making sure he was watching, and slowly licked his lips.

"No...Hellboy, don't!" Icy dread was pooling in his stomach. John's gasps fell on deaf ears. He knew what was going to happen now. The world was screaming; his reality was blurring with some twisted nightmare, and he was going to be taken by the friend he secretly loved. 

"Red stop!" Liz tried to grab the demon again, ghostly face glistening with tears. 

Anung un Rama ignored them both. He ripped away John's pants and underwear, discarding the cloth on the dusty floor. The agent stopped struggling. He knew by now that his fighting only made this more fun for the demon. He would just lie there and wait for the pain.

The pain he expected didn't come. Instead, the demon trailed his flesh hand over the human's milky skin. His warm touch was feather light on John's stomach. The tenderness almost made him hope that Hellboy was returning. A look into the eyes above him crushed that hope. 

The demon raised his hand to the agent's mouth. "Suck." The low growl commanded. John slowly opened his mouth. Hot, salty fingers probed inside. The human let them. He might have continued to let them, had he not seen the smirk growing on Anung un Rama's face. It was so like Hellboy's amused smirk, and therefore a betrayal to see the expression on this entity that _clearly_ wasn't Hellboy. 

John bit down, hard, feeling a swell of pride when the demon withdrew his hand with a hiss. The agent watched in satisfaction as the demon observed his bleeding fingers. Amber eyes studied John's face for a moment, then the hand dropped, unceremoniously shoving two fingers deep into the human's tight entrance. 

John's mouth dropped open, head thrown back in a silent scream. The pain was sharp and poignant. His body shook uncontrollably as the demon thrust his fingers, slick with blood and saliva, into him repeatedly. 

"Hellboy please stop it!" Liz begged, sobbing hard. 

John clenched his jaw shut, trying to be strong in front of her. Anung un Rama seemed to like his attitude. He smirked down at the agent and curled his fingers, putting pressure against his prostate. 

John tensed when the ripple of pleasure shot through him. He could feel himself starting to harden and it made him sick to his stomach. He scratched and shoved, trying to get free of the stone hand that was holding him still. His constant struggling seemed to interpret to begging for more in the eyes of the demon. 

A third finger pressed inside his body, adding to the burn of pain. Still, the pain didn't seem to be enough for Anung un Rama. He the agent wanted to feel pleasure as well. He wanted the little human to writhe and scream in ecstasy while being taken by the one who used to be his friend. 

The rapid pace of thrusting increased, fingers rubbing against the agent's prostate until his cock couldn't get harder. He was flushed with embarrassment and humiliation. He wanted to beg Liz not to look, but knew that doing so would only give the demon more satisfaction. A few more thrusts pummeled John's insides, then withdrew. The human panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. Anung un Rama moved over him slowly. 

John caught a glimpse that told him the demon had removed his leather pants and this was all about to get to the part that he really would prefer to be doing with _Hellboy_. But Hellboy wasn't here right now and John had no idea how to bring him back. 

He desperately tried to shove at the broad chest above him, only to have his hands seized and pinned beneath the stone hand with the rest of him. He whimpered when the tip of the demon's cock pressed against his hole. He couldn't help making noise. 

Anung un Rama pushed into him slowly. That was almost torture by itself. John wanted pain. At least pain was easier to deal with. This...this was hot and it was sending messages to his brain that it was _oh so pleasant_. The agent tried to thrust his hips down, to impale himself further on the encroaching length. The stone right hand gave him no such luck. He continued to be stretched around the demon's girth, taking every inch until he was fully seated inside. John was gasping for breath now. He couldn't get any air into his straining lungs. 

"Say my name, human." The demon growled above him, pulling back to thrust in slowly again. John groaned, tears coming to his eyes. The pain was fading away. It was feeling good. That created an entirely different pain. One that was set deeply in his heart. 

"Hellboy..." He whispered softly. The demon snarled and thrust harder, angling himself to strike John's prostate. The spikes of heat and sensation were shooting through the human's body. He moaned and cried out with each thrust into his traitorous body. 

"Say _my_ name." Anung un Rama demanded sharply. He was thrusting faster, harder, pulling John's body towards orgasm. The human bit his lip, tasting his blood, and swept his tongue over the wound to provide a new pain that could keep his mind clear. His right hand was coming loose with the movement of each thrust. 

"Hellboy!" John called, squirming and shifting. The demon snarled at him, pounding into his body at a punishing speed. The agent freed his hand, pushing again at the muscled chest above him. 

"Say my name, human!" John raised his eyes, meeting the amber gaze that was fixed on him. He saw the briefest flicker of pain and regret in those eyes.

_Hellboy._

Hellboy was still in there. 

He could still return! He knew it! 

John reached up, grabbing one of the newly grown horns, and pulled the demon down to him.

"Hellboy, I...I love you. Please.... come.... back!" He pleaded, panting, then crashed his mouth against the one above him. The kiss was hot and passionate. John found himself quickly overwhelmed as the demon's tongue mixed with his. The tension inside him snapped, and he came with a scream. His body arched up, shaking hard, then collapsed, too broken to move. 

".....................Myers...Boyscout are you okay? Please be okay?" The voice sounded far away. The agent couldn't open the eyes that had slammed shut mid-climax. "John wake up! John?!" He smiled. 

Hellboy was calling him. 

==============================================================================

 

"The event was contained to a portion of Moscow. It was pretty bad, but the government is covering it up pretty well.....Covered the tendrils in the sky by saying it was some intense tornado formations..." Liz's voice filtered into John's ears. Part of him wanted to ask her to be quiet and let him sleep, but something about what she was saying was important.

"I see. It is good that there were so few casualties. Is Red still...?" John heard Abe's voice now. 

What were they doing in his room? Did they have something against sleep. 

"HB's pretty upset. The deaths hit him hard...and...what he did to John..." The agent opened his eyes slowly at the sound of his name. He was in a hospital room. It was white, bright, and all together not a place he wanted to open his eyes to. "John! You're awake!" He turned his eyes to Liz, trying hard not to close them again in the awful brightness. She was back in her body, that was good to see at least.

"What happened?" He rasped. His throat was sore and dry. He needed a drink. Liz traded looks with Abe. 

"Well...you... you got Red back to us...Moscow took a hit, but when Hellboy came back to his senses, the whole things stopped." She reached over to put a cool hand on John's arm. "We're back home now. You probably ought to wait for full details until you rest and heal a bit." 

John shook his head. "I want to see Hellboy." 

Liz bit her lip. "Are you sure...? After...." She turned her dark eyes to the floor. John remembered everything clearly enough. She didn't have to ask. He still had the same answer.

"That wasn't him, Liz. I want to see him." She nodded, standing to help him up. John struggled up to his feet, finding himself in one of the less than flattering hospital robes. He sighed and wrapped his hand around the metal IV stand to drag it with them.

The walk to Hellboy's room was quiet. They both knew that talking wouldn't do them any good. Hellboy and John were the ones that would have to do the talking. When he and Liz reached the demon's room, John opened the vault door and gave her a nod, entering by himself. Hellboy was laying on his bed, facing away from the door. 

"Go away. I don't wanna talk." He grumbled quietly. John stepped closer. 

"Not even to me?" The demon whipped around, springing to his feet. 

"John! You should be in medical!" The agent chuckled wryly, flashing him a smile. 

"I wanted to see you." 

Hellboy turned an ashamed gaze to the floor. "Why...? After what I did...I wouldn't blame ya if you never wanted to see me again." 

John shook his head slowly, stepping a little closer. "Do you remember when you got back to normal?" He watched the demon shift a little. He looked like he wanted to back away from John; like he was afraid of breaking him. 

"Yeah...when you said...y'know." He mumbled. The agent bridged the last step between them and wrapped a one armed hug around him gently, still holding onto the IV with his other hand. 

"I love you. What happened in Russia wasn't you Red." Tortured amber eyes raised to him as Hellboy opened his mouth to speak. John cut him off quickly. "It wasn't. And now I have you back. I don't want to let go ever again. I love you, Hellboy." The demon's arms encircled him carefully and he lowered his head to brush a kiss on the human's lips. 

"I love you too, Boyscout...Please stay with me...I need you...I...I love you so much John."

THE END


End file.
